


Hit that 4

by vvishop



Series: hit that [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, Finally, M/M, Modern AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Hit that 4

필리는 냉장고 문을 열었다. 주말이었다. 집엔 아무도 없었다. 며칠을 숙취로 고생하고 킬리가 갑자기 들어 올까봐 마음 고생하다가 간만에 푹 잔 아침이었다. 오렌지 주스를 페트병 채 마시며 냉장고를 살피고 있는데 현관이 탕 닫히는 소리가 났다. 가족이니 당연히 알았다. 소린은 아니었다.

필리는 최대한 아무 일 없는 척 냉장고 안을 다시 보았다. 킬리가 부엌으로 고개를 내밀었다. 눈이 싱긋 휘어졌다. 필리는 움찔했다. 킬리가 곧장 필리에게 다가왔다. 쪽쪽 양 볼에 입술이 닿았다. 조금 떨어진 킬리가 눈으로 필리의 입술을 더듬었다. 열린 냉장고 문에서 냉기가 필리의 다리에 쏟아졌다. 입술이 닿았다. 가볍게 또 한 번. 또 한 번. 그리고 깊이 맞물렸다. 이가 닿을 정도가 되자 킬리는 한참을 가만히 있었다. 필리는 꽉 감았던 눈을 슬며시 떴다. 킬리가 자신을 보고 있었다. 히죽 닿은 입술이 길게 늘여졌다. 삐익 삐익 삐익 열려있던 냉장고 문에서 경고음이 들렸다. 킬리는 냉장고 문을 더 열었다가 끼어있는 필리의 몸 반절을 그대로 찍어버렸다. 쇄골부터 맞았다. 커헉. 필리의 입이 벌어졌다. 매끄러운 혀가 비명을 비집고 들어왔다. 삐익 삐익 삐익. 다시 냉장고가. 필리의 몸이 옆으로 끌려왔다. 탁. 냉장고 문이 닫혔다. 타액에 젖은 부드러운 입술이 가볍게 쪽쪽쪽 닿았다. 어린 아이들이 하는 굿나잇 키스처럼. 킬리는 필리의 머리를 한 번 쓸어 넘겨주었다. 이마에도 입술이 닿았다. 싱긋. 언제나 보던 기쁜 것 같은 미소. 킬리는 필리를 한 번 꽉 끌어안고는 위층으로 올라갔다. 필리는 멍하니 자신을 내려다봤다가 우그러든 오렌지 주스를 냉장고 안에 집어넣었다. 식탁에 팔을 짚었다. 닫지 않은 병뚜껑을 보았다.

“젠장.”

필리는 이마를 손으로 눌렀다. 킬리가 선명하게 느껴졌다. 싸하게 식었던 체온이 돌아오지 않았다.

킬리가 이제껏 가졌던 일관성은 하나였다. 하고 싶은 일은 한다. 그랬기 때문에 필리는 살짝 안심하고 있었다. 하고 싶었다면 필리가 뭘 하고 있든 상관하지 않았을 킬리였으므로. 술에 취했던 다음날 아침, 몸에 말라있는 정액이 부스스 떨어지는 것에 찝찝함과 자괴감에 몸서리쳤어도 킬리가 끝까지 하지는 않았으니까. 쥐꼬리 정도지만 안도할 수 있었다.

허나 역시 쥐몸통과 쥐머리와 팔다리가… 킬리는 필리의 허리 위에 앉아 제 입술을 만지작거렸다. 트레이닝 바지 안에서 발기한 페니스가 뚜렷하게 보였다. 분명 30초 전까지는 앉아서 텔레비전을 보면서 메일 확인을 하고 있었다. 저녁엔 호텔에 갈까 언제까지 피할 수 있을까 잠시 생각하고 있었는데 발소리를 듣고 오싹 소름이 돋더니 순식간에 시야가 반전되었다. 3, 2, 1 모두 입을 모아 외치고 있는 텔레비전이 꺼졌다. 킬리는 멍하니 꺼진 텔레비전을 보다가 필리를 보았다. 늘 다른 무언가를 들여다보고 있던 얼굴이 필리를 향했다. 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 목이 꽉 잠겼다.

“비켜.”

킬리는 빠져나가려는 필리에게 몸을 숙였다. 난해한 킬리의 눈동자에 필리가 비쳤다. 필리는 손에 쥐고 있던 아이폰을 떨어트렸다.

“필리.”

밀치려는 팔을 잡아 누르며 킬리는 느릿느릿 말을 이었다.

“내가 너에게 어떤 존재인지 알아. 나는 그. 폭풍우나 태국의 그. 쓰나미같은 거지. 존나 재앙 같은. 필리. 네가 어떤 걸 원하든 상관없어. 정말로. 내가 하고 싶으니까. 나한테는 간단한 일이야.”

필리의 눈가에 물기가 돌았다. 킬리는 필리의 볼을 조심스레 만졌다. 필리는 킬리의 허벅지 상처를 누르려 팔을 들었다.

“피해자고 싶으면 그렇게 해. 그게 맞기도 하고.”

저항해도 돼. 닿은 입술 사이로 킬리가 속삭였다. 하고 싶은 대로 해.

“그냥. 다치게 하고 싶지 않아.”

필리의 손은 허공에서 꽉 쥐여졌다. 형제와의 섹스는 생각보다 아프지 않았고 생각보다 고통스러웠다. 찰나의 순간에 필리는 킬리가 재해라면 휩쓸려 죽어버리는 쪽이 낫지 않나 생각했다. 물론 필리는 생존자였고 생존자가 겪을 수 있는 최악의 케이스도 맞이했다. 정기적으로 재해를 입는 생존자라는 분류로.

사람들은 섹스가 선을 그어준다고 생각한다. 관계는 변하며 섹스한 후에 다른 세계를 볼 거라고. 섹스는 그런 종류의 것이 아니다. 섹스를 했다고 형제가 연인이 된다든가 인생의 흐름이 지하철 철로처럼 바뀌는 일은 없다. 섹스는 그보다 깨달음에 가깝다. 집에서 옷을 더 챙겨 입게 된다든지, 가까이 있을 때 느끼는 긴장감이 아주 조금씩 누그러진다든지, 무언가를 같이 먹다가 저 혀가 발등을 핥는 걸 문득 떠올린다든지, 입술이 다가올 때 자연스럽게 각도를 맞춘다든지, 그 후 옷 속으로 들어오는 손이 편하도록 허리를 들썩여 준다든지, 그런 때의 아차 하는 깨달음.

필리는 킬리와 섹스하면서 좋았던 적이 없었다. 정확히는 인터코스가. 그건 킬리의 의도이기도 했다. 좋으면 잊히기 마련이라서. 킬리는 필리가 그러지 않기를 바랐고 어느 정도는 그렇게 되었다. 타인과의 섹스가 처음은 아니었던 필리는 킬리와의 섹스에 금세 익숙해졌지만 ‘킬리’와의 섹스에는 익숙해지지 못했다. 온몸에 멍울이 남는 끔찍하게 달달한 전희가 끝나면 킬리는 안이 얼얼하도록 멋대로 굴었다. 쉬운 일이었다. 킬리는 원래 그랬으니까.

제 가슴 위에서 주먹을 그러쥐는 필리를 킬리는 올려다보았다. 필리가 계속해서 씹고 있는 입술은 피가 빠져나가 희었다. 필리는 완전히 페니스 위로 앉지 못하고 있었다. 안절부절 못하는 필리를 킬리는 인내심이 허하는 선까지 구경했다. 중간쯤까지 힘겹게 넣던 필리는 안되겠다는 표정으로 일어서려 했다. 킬리는 필리의 허리를 잡고 끝까지 내렸다. 끄윽 아픔이 숨과 함께 삼켜지는 소리가 났다. 골반께를 단단히 잡고서 쳐올리기 시작했다. 필리는 거기서 더 앉지도 일어서지도 못하는 애매한 자세로 몸을 점점 더 앞으로 숙였다. 킬리는 연결부분을 보고 있었다. 밑동까지 제 형제에게 꽂힌 페니스에 킬리는 뱃속이 다 뻐근해졌다. 허리를 잡던 손을 조금 들어 필리의 유두를 꾹 눌렀다. 송곳니로 씹어댔던 유두는 억압에 금세 단단해졌다. 고개를 들어 필리를 보자 겨우 견디는 얼굴이었다. 킬리는 허리짓을 멈추고 굴러다니는 베개로 제 등을 받쳤다. 배 위에 얹힌 필리의 페니스를 쓰다듬으며 킬리가 말했다.

“허리 돌려봐.”

주먹으로 명치를 맞았다. 킬리는 소년처럼 웃었다.


End file.
